percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Renegades: Chapter 3
The Renegades Chapter 3 Janari Tsukisama Konichiwa. I’m Tsukisama Janari, leader of the Yakuza Section of the Tsukisama Clan. Or, rather, was. I’m in Kyoto, Japan, with my family. And these Greeks. Bleh. These dumb Greek Titans. Now, I’m sure you haven’t heard of me. If you haven’t shame on you and your life! I am the wonderful Tsukisama Janari and I am a daughter of Hachiman, Japanese God of War. Back when this happened, it was a Greek War. But, they couldn’t win by themselves. So, they enlisted the help of other Gods. Romans and Greek demigods could not work well with each other, so they called on the Egyptians. Egyptians were too different so they called on the Norse. Norse were too barbaric so they called on the Chinese. The Chinese were too peaceful so they called on the Celtics. Celtics were too...Celtic-y, I guess, so they called on us Japanese. Even before this war, we Japanese didn’t associate with the Greek Gods. Why should we? The Greeks believe they are the best. One of their dumb gods got into a fight with my father- Ares or something of the sort over a war. A war. A petty war. It started a series of feuds which, to protect everyone, were dispersed. Greeks and Japanese haven’t worked with each other since. It went so far that Lord Tsukiyomi had to banish two of his daughter’s- my cousin Moka’s- favorite Guards after it was deemed them Greeks. So, for them to come begging to us. Ha. Pitiful, but they started it, and we were not going to end it. Then the Greeks got their beloved Percy Jackson killed and it’s been like this ever since. Do we regret it? No. Not at all. Why? The Renegades. We’re fighting for this world. The Greeks may have started it, but many of us will clean up their mess. “Oi! Get back to work!” A demigod spat at me. I was on my knees in the dirt, my dress getting stained underneath me. If I remember right, he’s a son of Athena. Oh, Athena’s children are easy to scare. I smiled at him. “Now, now, you dare to let a lady get dirty? A noble at that! How dare you?” I could see him freeze up and then scowl. “You don’t rule over me!” He growled. I stood, smile still on my face. “Dendai-Kun, right?” I said, cupping my hand on his chin. “I will always rule over you. Never. Ever. Forget that.” A loud boom echoed through the field as Dendai fell on his knees. My cold eyes looked down at his body. “Never. Forget. That. I’m. A. Tsukisama.” I put my gun in my back pocket. This was good, this was good. “Now, now.” I said, turning to the others in the field. “If you’re a Tsukisama, stand.” I heard a scoff from behind me. “Janari. Always messy, I see.” I turned to see my cousins Moka and Sora. Moka, with her long flowing silver hair and red eyes and Sora with her long pink hair and blue eyes. Then there was me, with my medium-length purple hair and purple eyes. I smiled. “Moka, with your gracefulness, I see.” I bowed to Sora. “Konichiwa Sora.” Sora waved a bit. Moka put on a true smile- an honest true and rare smile. “Janari, I suppose this isn’t the way a Tsukisama has to be treated.” Moka said. “But murder isn’t the-” Moka stopped with a look from Sora and we three shared a laugh. “Janari, are you going?” Sora asked me. I nodded. “Well go. We Tsukisamas are blessed by the Gods, remember.” Moka said. “You’ll survive. We’ll live.” I nodded with a bow. “Farewell, cousins.” I said as I began to walk away. “May I have the pleasure of seeing you- and everyone else- alive and well during our next meeting.” They murmured similar sayings and I left their sight... Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:The Renegades Category:Chapter Page